The Legend of Zelda OT: Destinos Invertidos E3
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Escritora 3   Siempre ha sido Link el que tiene que salvar a Zelda, pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si el héroe del tiempo haubiera caído ante el rey de las tinieblas? ¿Y Zelda? ¿Lucharía?  Zelink


Hiii! Aquí Escritora 3 que por fin se digna a subir su primer fic. Tras meses y meses de ese sufrimiento conocido como Bachillerato he podido terminarlo! Es el primer escrito que publico, espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten! Tengo otros cuantos en el tintero, a ver que tal…

Ah sí, que me olvido, The Legend of Zelda pertenece a sus creadores y en ningún momento utilizo esto con fines lucrativos. No me enrollo más, disfrutad! ^^

El joven hyliano miró su mano derecha, derrotado. La sangre cubría sus desgastados dedos, mientras sentía su agitada respiración escaparse a raudales de sus pulmones. La espada maestra estaba tirada en el suelo, junto a él, pero lejos de sus manos.

Con algo de esfuerzo levantó la mirada hacia el monstruo que estaba frente a él. El ser le devolvió la mirada, siniestra y enrojecida por el ansia de sangre.

Sus ojos azules parpadeaban, intentando enfocar la imagen que se encontraba ante él, pero el cansancio y el dolor hacían mella en su maltratado cuerpo.

El último golpe de aquel ser había sido devastador. Sus brazos no respondían, y sus costillas parecían haberse quebrado. No podía ni moverse. Miró con desesperación su mano derecha: el símbolo de la trifuerza se apagaba paulatinamente, dejando una marca oscura en su piel.

Con esfuerzo apretó su mano, arañando la tierra entre sus dedos.

Se sentía débil, inútil, vacío. Tantas batallas…tantas victorias...Había luchado tanto…

Desvió sus ojos azules hacia un extremo, intentando vislumbrar a la joven que se hallaba tras la barrera de fuego. Entrecerró sus zafiros, agudizando su vista. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la princesa. Las manos de la heredera del trono de Hyrule se aferraban a sus labios, como si intentara controlar los sollozos que la escena le producía.

Zel-lda…-pronunció con dificultad- Lo…s-siento…

El héroe del tiempo dejó a su cabeza reposar en el árido suelo, cansado. Sintió sus párpados cerrarse y no pudo permanecer más tiempo con ellos abiertos. El cuerpo le pesaba, respirar lo agotaba, y la sangre que emanaba de él lo debilitaba cada vez más.

Lo último que vio antes de caer en la oscuridad fue a su princesa correr hacia él.

¡Noooooo!- gritó la hyliana al verlo rendirse, tras haber conseguido lograr romper la barrera ígnea que la rodeaba-. ¡Link! ¡No! ¡Por favor!- Tomó al joven entre sus brazos, tiñendo su costoso atuendo del color carmesí de la sangre- ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Link, por favor! ¡Resiste!

La chica apretaba su cuerpo fuertemente contra el del chico, como si quisiera transmitirle su vida a través del contacto.

Una risa resonó en el amplio lugar. Ganon celebraba su victoria. Al fin el héroe del tiempo había muerto.

La princesa desvió su mirada, iracunda, hacia el monstruo que cruelmente festejaba su triunfo, mientras que estrechaba a Link contra ella, intentando atarle a la vida. Volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia el cuerpo encima de ella, y acarició suavemente su mejilla, en una muda disculpa.

Todo esto es culpa mía- dijo, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas corrían por su piel y precipitaban en la pálida cara del hyliano, resbalando por su tez-. Perdóname…

La joven reposó al héroe en el suelo, despacio. Le parecía tan irreal todo…Hacía apenas unas horas aquel joven la había rescatado de Ganondorf, y ahora…

Sintió un pinchazo en su mano derecha. Con lentitud, retiró el guante que la cubría, observando cómo su marca del triforce brillaba con fuerza, y cómo, junto a ella, aparecía otro nuevo triángulo sagrado, la trifuerza del valor.

Link, en su último aliento le había transmitido a ella el poder de la diosa del Valor.

La joven vislumbró a un lado de ella la espada Maestra. Miró de nuevo al héroe del tiempo, frío como la nieve. Con una última lágrima, posicionó sus labios sobre los suyos, en un dulce y frío beso.

Acarició el rubio pelo del antiguo portador de la trifuerza del valor, y empuñó la Espada Maestra. Ya era hora de acabar con Ganon.

Ese monstruo no parecía tener debilidad, la cabeza, el pecho, el abdomen, todas sus partes eran inmunes a la espada sagrada. ¿Cuál era su maldito punto débil?

La respuesta se movía ante ella. Su cola.

Con fuerza, cargó la espada contra ella, cortándola de un solo golpe. Escuchó el grito ensordecedor del diablo frente a ella, y esquivó como pudo un espadazo, refugiándose detrás de una columna que acabó hecha trizas.

Ganon estaba débil, no por su golpe, sino por la ardua pelea con Link, que ya le había hecho mella.

El demonio rugió con fiereza, observando con maldad la figura de la princesa que se ocultaba tras los escombros de lo que antes era una imponente columna. Con rapidez, descargó furiosamente sus espadas contra los restos de piedra.

Zelda vio, con horror, como la espada del demonio de la profecía se cernía sobre ella, con una fuerza y velocidad imparable. Por instinto, interpuso la espada Maestra ante ella, con la vana esperanza de que la cubriera, y cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el golpe que acabara con su vida.

Unos segundos pasaron, en los cuales no sintió nada, ni siquiera el soplo del viento.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, temerosa de ver a la muerte ante ella, pero lo que vio fue totalmente diferente: la espada de Ganon se hallaba frente a ella, detenida al parecer por una fuerza invisible. El monstruo rugía, incrementando la fuerza de su ataque, intentando llegar hasta ella, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, consiguiendo únicamente mover unos milímetros la extraña fuerza hacia la princesa, haciendo que retrocediera, para luego volver a su posición original.

Zelda parpadeó, confusa, y miró la espada maestra. Ésta permanecía exactamente igual, no había rastro de las diosas. Un soplo de aire fresco en su derecha llamó su atención, desviando la mirada rápidamente. Una niña pequeña, vestida únicamente de verde, incuso de cabello del mismo tono, la miraba fijamente.

Es hora de acabar con él- pronunció la joven kokiri.

La joven hyliana desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, triste. Se trataba de la sabia del bosque, Saria, la mejor amiga de Link. Vio como ésta miraba de reojo al rubio, y una mueca de tristeza y dolor se adueñaba de la infanta, pero rápidamente se repuso.

Yo…

No sirve de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada- interrumpió la niña. Tenemos un deber que cumplir, tú como princesa y yo como sabia- sentenció al tiempo que un par de amargas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Exacto, acabemos con él antes de que recupere sus fuerzas- pronunció una voz grave, tan seria o más que la de la sabia de bosque.

D-Darunia…

El aludido no respondió, sólo miró al demonio, apoyando su mano sobre la espada Maestra. Zelda sintió como una extraña fuerza emanaba de la espada. El poder de Darunia fluía por ella, al igual que el de Saria. Un tercer flujo de energía llamó su atención. Ésta era diferente a las anteriores, era como un abundante torrente de agua precipitándose sobre un calmado lago. Sin duda la sabia del agua, Ruto.

La princesa de los Zoras fulminó con la mirada a la hyliana, en un gesto claro de enfado.

Ya veo que proteges lo que te interesa, princesa. Espero que al menos podamos salvar a tu reino, y al mundo de la luz…

Zelda observó la hermosa figura de la sabia del agua. Cuando eran niños Link y ella "se comprometieron" para obtener el zafiro zora, y desde entonces la impetuosa joven le había estado esperando, aunque se resignó al saber que no podría estar con él debido a sus obligaciones como sabia. Todo, para verlo muerto en aquel instante.

Yo…no pude…

Déjalo estar Zelda- pronunció otra voz, muy conocida para ella.

La princesa desvió bruscamente su mirada hacia un extremo, encontrando la silueta de Impa, la que había sido su niñera desde que ella había nacido.

¡Impa!- gritó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

La seikah sonrió, en un gesto maternal. Sintió deseos de abrazar a la que había sido como su hija, pero se contuvo, ya tendría tiempo luego para consolarla. Ahora lo único que podía y debía hacer era darle a Zelda la fuerza necesaria para acabar con el rey de las tinieblas. Elevó las manos, formando en las manos una esfera de color púrpura. La princesa observó como concentraba su poder y la dirigía hacia la espada Maestra. Un resplandor de luz cegó sus ojos momentáneamente para luego vislumbrar la figura de la seikah al lado de los demás sabios, mirándola dulcemente.

La joven hyliana aumentó la presión del agarre sobre la espada Maestra al sentir el poder de su nana fluir por ella.

Ganon rugió, furioso, cargando de nuevo sus espadas contra ella, pero se vio obligado a retroceder cuando un par de sables desviaron su ataque.

¡Vaya, chica! ¡Justo a tiempo!- dijo sonriendo a la princesa, para trasladar su mirada hasta el cadáver del héroe del tiempo, que yacía en el suelo. – Chico…Link…- una mueca de tristeza se adueñó por un momento de la sabia del espíritu.

Zelda desvió la mirada, afectada por lo sucedido.

Nabooru contempló el rostro sin vida del espadachín, con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar las lágrimas.

Chico…si lo hubiera sabido…aquel día…-hizo una pausa para mantener su voz sin que ésta se quebrara- no te habría pedido que me trajeras los guantes, al menos….ésto no habría ocurrido…

La princesa tragó fuertemente, con cada segundo que pasaba la muerte de Link se le hacía más difícil de asimilar y el nudo de su garganta era prueba de ello. La bandida solitaria cerró los ojos y desvió el rostro, mirando al demonio a los ojos.

Espero, princesa, que luego pueda justificarme lo ocurrido. Ese chico era miembro de mi tribu, uno más de mi gente…

Nabooru dirigió sus sables hacia la espada Maestra, dejando que su poder la abandonara para pasar a formar parte de la esencia del arma sagrada.

La espada comenzó a brillar con luz propia, indicando que el poder de los seis sabios residía en ella. Rauru ya había ungido la espada con su poder anteriormente, por lo que ahora el arma por fin estaba completa.

Una luz cegadora atravesó el cuerpo del demonio, haciéndolo caer al suelo, postrado ante la joven hyliana.

La…trifuerza…-susurró la princesa, sorprendida.

El rey de las tinieblas rugió, intentando liberarse del hechizo que lo doblegaba, sin éxito. Zelda vaciló un momento, mirando los rojizos ojos que Ganon poseía. El monstruo mostró sus colmillos, amenazante, pero dejó escapar un jadeo a la par que una herida brotaba de su pecho, producto de la magia de las diosas. Los retorcidos cuernos estaban prácticamente apoyados en el suelo, sujetando la cabeza del demonio. La piedra de su frente relucía con fuerza, como si se negara a dejar a su suerte a su poseedor.

Zelda miró de reojo a Link en el suelo. Era él el que debía matar al rey de las tinieblas, estaba escrito en la profecía, pero las cosas se habían acabado torciendo y, por desgracia, ahora era ella quien debía hacerse cargo del rey de los demonios.

Afianzó el agarre sobre la espada Maestra, y dejó que fuera su instinto el que la guiara. Descargó la espada sobre el demonio un par de veces, manchando su ya maltratado vestido con la extraña sangre del monstruo, hasta que en el tercer y último golpe clavó la espada, ungida con el poder de las diosas, en el rostro del demonio.

El ser de la profecía gritó, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras ella sacaba limpiamente la espada de su cuerpo. Ganon se enderezó, arremetiendo con todo aquello que se encontraba en su camino, pero sin alcanzarla. Dejó que la espada resbalara entre sus dedos, haciendo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo.

Zelda elevó sus manos, uniendo su poder junto al de los sabios, para sellar al rey de las tinieblas en otra dimensión. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de Ganondorf fue como parecía maldecirla, junto con Link, mientras desaparecía en la brecha del tiempo.

Sintió como el aire se escapaba a raudales de sus pulmones y sus piernas flaqueaban, haciéndola caer en el suelo.

Permaneció mirando hacia abajo, luchando por regular los temblores que su cuerpo experimentaba tras la tensión de la batalla, cuando vio cómo el suelo se desvanecía bajo ella, y parecía quedar suspendida en el aire.

Todo Hyrule se extendía bajo sus rodillas, en la luz de un nuevo día. El cielo, azul cómo las puras aguas del lago Hylia, indicaba que de nuevo había llegado la calma.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios al ver la entrada a los dominios Zoras descongelada, y el cráter de la Montaña de la Muerte en completa paz. Los bosques habían recuperado su verdor, y la tribu del desierto patrullaba su poblado como siempre.

La gente de Kakariko festejaba como antiguamente se hacía en el mercado; y la ciudadela por fin estaba libre de monstruos.

Contempló, al volver su mirada a uno de sus costados, que el cuerpo de Link seguía junto a ella, mientras que los sabios habían desaparecido, seguramente reunidos en la cámara del reino Sagrado.

Con las piernas aún débiles por toda la adrenalina descargada, se incorporó, para llegar al lado del joven hyliano, y se dejó caer a su lado. Miró sus ojos cerrados con cariño. Daría tanto por poder volver a ver esos ojos azules… No salió de su trance hasta que un resplandor azulado impactó de lleno en sus ojos, haciéndola desviar la mirada.

La ocarina del tiempo permanecía entre las ropas del héroe caído, a esperas de que su dueña la conjurara, que volviera todo atrás. La princesa tomó entre sus manos el delicado objeto, sin despegar la mirada ni un segundo del joven hyliano.

Lo siento Link…- susurró entre lágrimas- de verdad que lo siento…

No pudo controlarse más. Con gesto abatido dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia delante, y, apretando la ocarina contra ella, dejó que todo el llanto retenido se liberara. Se encontró llorando desconsoladamente, musitando únicamente algunos monosílabos que no llegaban apenas a salir de sus labios.

La chica gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo cómo su garganta parecía quebrarse. El alarido resonó en aquel extraño lugar, pero al mismo tiempo no salió de allí. Sujetó con fuerza la ocarina, y llevó sus labios hasta ella. Por mucho que le doliera le hizo una promesa hace siete años…acabar con Ganondorf y volver a instaurar la paz en Hyrule.

Aún hipando, intentando controlar su respiración, recordó la vieja melodía que acabaría todo: la canción de tiempo. Con toda la serenidad que fue capaz de reunir dejó que el aire fluyera por el instrumento, tocando las notas correctas.

Un extraño viento se levantó a su alrededor, a la par que vio cómo una luz azulada la envolvía. Su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire, sin importar las heridas o la mella que el cansancio quería dejar en ella. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia atrás, cayendo, mientras sus párpados mantenían una lucha por mantenerse abiertos. El viento aumentó su fuerza, arrastrándola lejos del cuerpo de Link, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Lo último que vio antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo fue el rubio cabello del héroe del tiempo mecerse con el viento.

Zelda abrió los ojos despacio, con temor a enfrentarse a algo desconocido. Pero su miedo se evaporó al ver el lugar donde se encontraba, el mercado de Hyrule. Se dio la vuelta asustada cuando un cucco pasó rozándole la pierna. Casi al instante una niña pequeña salió tras el escurridizo animal, persiguiéndolo por toda la plaza. Cerca de ella una mujer no dejaba de parlotear acerca de lo bueno y lo maravilloso que era su perrito. Escuchaba los gritos de las mujeres en las tiendas del mercado, comprando y comentando los nuevos chismes. Una pareja permanecía en su propio mundo de fantasía en dónde ellos eran los únicos protagonistas. Miró asombrada a su alrededor, todo era como cuando ella era una niña. Con rapidez, se asomó a la fuente central de la plaza, no pudiendo creer lo que veía. Su estatura era mucho menor que antes, sus enormes ojos azules seguían resaltando sobre su cara, adornada con un suave cabello rubio, que le llegaba por los hombros. Miró sus manos con incredulidad, ¡volvía a ser una niña!

Llevó sus manos al agua de la fuente, borrando su reflejo en el agua, viendo cómo, a los pocos segundos, éste reaparecía mostrándole la misma imagen.

La joven princesa sonrió, con esperanzas renovadas.

Si yo he vuelto atrás en el tiempo…eso quiere decir que…-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, corriendo hacia el Templo del Tiempo.

No había llegado a dar ni dos pasos cuando una figura se apareció enfrente, bloqueándole el paso.

Alto ahí jovencita- dijo la mujer-. Vas a volver derechita al castillo conmigo, y no quiero quejas. Y nada de escapadas.

Impa, su niñera estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola con gesto severo, pero con esa mirada cargada de ternura que recordaba tan bien. Zelda se echó a sus brazos, sonriendo.

¿Eh?- dijo extrañada la sheikah, pero devolviéndole el abrazo-. No creas que eso te va a librar de la reprimenda, ya te he dicho mil veces que no te escapes del castillo.

Lo siento Impa…-murmuró, sintiendo cómo su niñera tiraba de ella para llevarla de nuevo tras los muros infranqueables del castillo de Hyrule-. ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Tengo que comprobar algo…!

La sheikah no hizo caso a la pequeña niña y la sujetó fuertemente de la mano, pero sin hacerla daño, para llevarla de regreso sana y salva a su hogar.

Lo siento, princesa, pero me temo que tenemos que regresar ya- finalizó, y rápidamente, lanzó una nuez deku al suelo, haciendo que un resplandor inundara el lugar, desapareciendo ambas del mercado, sin fijarse en que unos ojos azules observaban a la pequeña niña con intensidad.

La chica contempló inquieta por la ventana del patio interno del castillo cómo uno a uno los hombres se inclinaban ante su padre, el rey de Hyrule, jurándole lealtad. No había rastro de Ganondorf, pero el miedo a revivir de nuevo la pesadilla vivida la hacía estremecer. Su mente viajó de nuevo al momento en que Link cayó al suelo, y su mirada se entristeció. No sabía nada del muchacho desde que había vuelto atrás en el tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba? Al igual que Ganondorf, ¿habría desaparecido? La sola idea de que el hyliano hubiera muerto en ese pasado hizo que los ojos de la princesa se aguaran, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Zelda sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar en ello. Había estado a punto de averiguarlo cuando Impa se había antepuesto ante ella, cortándole el paso, pero estaba decidido, mañana mismo volvería al mercado. Tenía que averiguar que había ocurrido con Link.

Un ruido de pasos tras ella la sobresaltó, haciendo que volviera la vista rápidamente hacia la figura.

La princesa sintió cómo sus ojos se aguaban. Un niño de más o menos su estatura, vestido completamente de verde estaba ante ella, sonriendo. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, y pequeños mechones rubios se escapaban del gorro que cubría su cabeza. Una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, contagiándose por el de Zelda.

Sin decir nada la niña se echó encima de Link, que sólo llegó a abrir la boca de la impresión, sujetándola para evitar que se llevara un golpe contra el suelo. Aún así ambos terminaron contra el césped de los jardines del castillo, con la princesa abrazando fuertemente al hyliano. El chico le devolvió el abrazo, feliz por encontrarla de nuevo, pero extrañado por la reacción de la joven aristócrata.

Tranquila…-dijo acariciándola el cabello- ni que fuera a desaparecer- bromeó.

Zelda se separó un poco del chico, sonriendo aún con las lágrimas bajándole por el rostro.

Eso nunca- dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara fuertemente.

A lo lejos una sheikah contemplaba la conmovedora escena, sonriendo.

Al menos…-susurró para ella misma- todo ha salido bien. Gracias…-murmuró al aire, sabiendo que los restantes sabios la escucharían, desde sus respectivos hogares.

Un placer que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, espero me enviéis reviews porque ayudan a que esta pobre escritora (drama) se sienta realizada XD. Se aceptan halagos, tomatazos, sugerencias y peticiones ^^. Un beso y espero que me sigáis leyendo (si la uni no me impide escribir).


End file.
